To Be Invited or Not to Be
To Be Invited or Not to Be is the eighth episode in Season 3 on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It aired on March 25, 2017 to an audience of 1.50 million viewers. Plot Summary The quads make a new friend who is an amazing inventor, but when she starts inviting less and less of the quads back, they start wondering why she is doing it. Full Plot The quads are at Get Sporty!, when their parents introduce a new girl to them named Simone. They aren’t interested in being friends with her at first, but she surprises them by beating Dicky in a game that they never win. She then invites them to her house, and it turns out that she is an amazing inventor. Simone can make chocolate sundaes the size of a penny, has dancing suits, and even has invented an invisibility suit (which made them faint in disbelief at first). Before they leave, Simone asks them if she can trust them not to tell anybody about her inventions, since a friend in the past had exposed one of her secrets once. They promise they won't tell, and are excited about their new friend. The quads are surprised when Simon's chauffeur, Carmichael, brings them a video that she wants them to see, once they get home. At dinner, they watch it with their parents. Fortunately, it says that Simone wants them to hang out again the following day; unfortunately, she doesn't invite Dicky. Anne explains to him that even though they always like stick together, sometimes the others can do things the other can't. The next day, Ricky, Dawn and Nicky return to Simone's house for another day of fun. At the end of the day, the return home, and are surprised to see that Dicky isn't interrupted, and is reading "The Butler Did It" mystery books and even learning a new language. However, Carmichael shows up again with another video, but this time, Simone only invites Ricky and Nicky. Whereas Dicky is not upset, Dawn is appalled, and complains that there must have been an error and that there’s no reason that she shouldn’t have been invited. Nicky and Ricky come the next day, once more, to Simone's house, but Dawn tags along, even though she wasn’t invited. However, Simone opens a trapdoor, and Dawn slides down into a pool, leaving her to go home. Later, once Ricky and Nicky return, Dawn tells them that this is a pattern, and that one of them is going to be uninvited next. Her theory is proven when Carmichael shows up once more. However, the chauffeur attempts to get the scoop on Simone's new inventions, only to get shot down by the loyal quads. And Dicky told him ‘It’s none of your business, Butler Dude.” They then play the message, that says only Nicky is invited the next day. Now, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn are jealous of their brother, but start to suspect that Carmichael is actually the friend who stole Simone's invention idea before, after he leaves. The three then break into her laboratory to warn her. To their amazement, Simone reveals that it was all a test to see if they could really be her friends, and that Carmichael is actually just her embarrassing father. She then says that they can be her friends, but they surprisingly are reluctant, since she tricked them, and that that's not what real friends do. Simone apologizes and understands, asking for another chance. They accept, on the condition that they may borrow her invisibility suits. The next day, the five hang out at Get Sporty!, playing a trick on Mae, getting her to pass out. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Guest Cast * Michael Bunin as Carmichael Special Guest Cast * Breanna Yde as Simone Continuity * Backing people up was said in YOCO. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the popular Shakespeare phrase "To Be Or Not To Be." * Breanna Yde is the second guest star from Nickelodeon's "School of Rock". The first guest star was Tony Cavalero in the episode "Mission: Un-Quaddable", The Loud House, The Haunted Hathaways and more... * This is the second episode where "The Butler Did It" is mentioned. The first time was in The Sad Tail of Gary-Chip-Tiny-Elvis-Squishy-Paws. * Tom and Anne were barely featured in this episode, but were mentioned throughout the episode. Mae was also featured like that. * This was the second time that Dutch was mentioned. The first being "Harpers for President" * This was also the third episode that Dawn is revealed to be a terrible dancer. The other two being "Scaredy Dance" and "Ballet and the Beasts." * It is revealed that Dicky has learning potential but he loses it in the end. * Squishy Paws did not appear for the third time, the other two being, Diary of an Angry Quad and The Great Mullet Caper. * When Simone asks the quads what their preferred super-power would be, Nicky says time travel. Nicky's actor, Aidan Gallagher, would go on to star as a character with the ability to time travel in "The Umbrella Academy". Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2017 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2017